


trauma

by skirt



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Post-Despair, in a mental ward um, togami's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On warmer days, Asahina would run laps around the ward’s field and the rest of you would lie in the soft grass watching the clouds. Once, Kirigiri mentioned how odd it was that we were all so content with being locked in here. You agreed, but said nothing. Hagakure shrugged and said that he was just glad he could go outside. You agreed with that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trauma

You all pretended not to hear Asahina crying in the bathroom, to not listen to Naegi talking in his sleep about your deceased friends, to not see Kirigiri’s shadow passing the window at night as the paced the hallway, to not notice Hagakure’s jumpiness and how paranoid he was, but you knew that they all paid attention. They were all worried for each other, and you were worried for them. You wondered if they felt like that about you. Sometimes, you could hear Naegi and Asahina speaking too quietly for you to hear on the common area’s couch, glancing up at you every so often as you sat in an uncomfortable chair reading a book you weren’t really paying attention to.

You thought about Fukawa a lot too. She wasn’t allowed to stay in the same area of the ward as the rest of you, but she got to visit for an hour once a month on Wednesday afternoons under heavy police supervision. You think that it must be horrible for her to be locked away from everyone but therapists and lawyers for such a long time. But sometimes, very late at night, you could hear Genocider’s haunting laugh echoing through the entire building, and that made you feel a bit better because it meant Fukawa wasn’t suffering, even if it was just for a short time.

The doctors came to the conclusion that having the five of you stay in the same room would be the best choice, considering everyone snuck into Naegi’s room at night for the first month anyway. They tried locking the doors, but Hagakure broke the doorknob on his in a state of panic and Asahina knocked down her door in a state of anger, and they unlocked the other three doors. So, after a surprisingly short debate, the beds were set three foot from one another, but Naegi suggested that they be pushed together. You think that the first night together was the only night since leaving Hope’s Peak that every one of you honestly slept well. 

Asahina ended up sleeping on the bed closest to the door. You slept next to her with Kirigiri beside you, then Naegi, then Hagakure. Sometimes, you were awoken by the sound of Kirigiri stirring in bed, unable to sleep. Other times, you weren’t asleep in the first place. You’d slide yourself over to her bed and wrap your arm around her torso and run your fingers through her hair and she’d lean her head against your chest and you never complained when you ended up lying in the crack between the two beds and her hair in your mouth and she’d never complain when your legs had a death grip on hers and Naegi’s foot was digging into her spine. If you weren’t feeling all too tired that night, you and her would lie a little closer and chat about whatever came to mind until the sun came up. 

On a particularly depressing evening when thunderstorms knocked out the power, you all sat crowded around a small table with a collection of flashlights playing a card game Asahina knew. You could easily imagine Celes’ spirit shaking her head because it was too easy of a game and whispering the next move into your ear. That was probably why you won. You silently thanked Celes and you imagined her giving you one of her (rather intimidating) grins back in return. The thunder cracked again and it sounded far too much like the sound of a motorcycle roaring. Mondo’s execution flashed before your eyes and you swear you’ve never ran to a bathroom to throw up faster than then. 

On warmer days, Asahina would run laps around the ward’s field and the rest of you would lie in the soft grass watching the clouds. Once, Kirigiri mentioned how odd it was that we were all so content with being locked in here. You agreed, but said nothing. Hagakure shrugged and said that he was just glad he could go outside. You agreed with that too. Asahina came and flopped down on the grass next to you and happily pointed out a rather large cloud that looked just like a wolf running. “I wonder what it’s running from,” she asked herself quietly. You never did find out the answer. 

At first, you were surprised at how infrequently your family visited you; especially compared to how many times a week Naegi, Hagakure, and Asahina’s family came to see them. You felt a bit bad about it, but you were actually glad that Kirigiri was the same. Neither of you discussed the mutual disappointment; you simply sat on the couch watching the American crime shows that the rest of them complained about because they didn’t understand. Honestly, you were a bit surprised at yourself (albeit a bit proud) at your ability to watch crime shows, all things considering. 

Exactly four months, one week, and six days after you first stepped foot out of Hope’s Peak, Kirigiri and Hagakure were allowed to go to back to work and Asahina was allowed to enter a national swimming competition. Naegi and you didn’t really know what to do, so the two of you went with Asahina. Naegi cheered, spreading his enthusiasm throughout the crowd while you stayed sitting down and sipped at poorly made coffee you brought from the ward. 

Three months, two weeks, and three days ago was the last time you remember seeing Asahina cry in the bathroom; Two months, one week, and six days ago was the last time Naegi muttered his dreams in his sleep; One month, three weeks, and five days ago was the last time you remember seeing Kirigiri pace the hallway at night; Three months, two weeks, and four days ago was the last time Hagakure expressed his paranoia or jumped at the tiniest noise. Really, all of you had come so far. You didn’t really think that you in particular had changed much, but you felt different. Lighter, in a sense. You liked that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> i am,,,,,, not very satisfied with this but w/e


End file.
